UFO (band)
* heavy metal * space rock (early years) }} | years_active = | origin = London, England | label = |associated_acts = | current_members = Phil Mogg Andy Parker Paul Raymond Vinnie Moore Rob De Luca | past_members = | website = UFO's official website }} UFO are an English rock band that was formed in London in 1969. They became a transitional group between early hard rock and heavy metal and the new wave of British heavy metal. The band's current lineup includes vocalist Phil Mogg, guitarist Vinnie Moore, bass guitarist Rob De Luca, keyboardist and rhythm guitarist Paul Raymond and drummer Andy Parker. They have gone through several line-up changes, leaving Mogg as the only constant member, and had two hiatuses (1983–1984 and again from 1989 to 1991). The band are also notable for featuring former Scorpions guitarist and MSG founder Michael Schenker, who was a member of UFO from 1973 to 1978 and again, occasionally, between 1993 and 2003, when Moore replaced him. Over a career spanning years, UFO have released 22 studio albums, 14 live recordings, 16 compilation albums and one album of cover songs. They achieved moderate success in the late 1970s and early 1980s with several albums and singles (including their 1979 live album Strangers in the Night) in the UK and US Top 40 charts, |title=Artist Chart History - UFO |publisher=Billboard charts |accessdate=20 November 2016}} and have sold over 10 million records worldwide. Some of their notable songs include "Doctor Doctor", "Rock Bottom", "Natural Thing", "Lights Out", "Too Hot to Handle" and "Only You Can Rock Me". UFO are considered one of the classic hard rock acts, and have influenced many bands, including Slayer, Testament, The Offspring, Metallica, Iron Maiden, Def Leppard, Megadeth, Tesla, Dokken, Monster Magnet, Voivod, Pearl Jam, Guns N' Roses, Rage Against the Machine, The Smashing Pumpkins, Bigelf, Babylon A.D. and Gun. The band were ranked number 84 on VH1's "100 Greatest Artists of Hard Rock". History Beginning (1969–1972) Lead singer Phil Mogg, guitarist Mick Bolton, bassist Pete Way, and drummer Andy Parker formed the band in August 1969. Originally taking the name Hocus Pocus, the group changed their name in October 1969 to UFO in honour of the London club where they were spotted by Noel Moore, who signed them to Beacon Records label, which was headed by Antiguan-born Milton Samuel. Their eponymously titled first album debuted in 1970 and was a typical example of early hard rock including a heavy version of the Eddie Cochran's classic "C'mon Everybody". Both UFO 1 and its follow-up UFO 2: Flying, were successful in Japan (especially the single "C'mon Everybody" which became a huge hit there) and Germany (the song "Boogie For George," also from the first album, reached No. 30 in German singles charts as well as "Prince Kajuku" from Flying reached No. 26), but generated poor interest in Britain and America. Consequently, their third effort, '' Part of UFO's early work was strongly influenced by space rock (their second album, including a 26-minute title track and a 19-minute-long opus "Star Storm", was subtitled ''One Hour Space Rock) that was modestly popular at the time, but the band soon realised the style was somewhat limited. In January 1972, Mick Bolton left the group, and UFO set out to find a guitarist who could provide the band with a more standard rock sound. International success (1973–1978) After brief trial runs with Larry Wallis (February - October 1972) and Bernie Marsden (he toured with UFO in Europe and recorded a pair of demos, "Oh My" and "Sixteen") the band recruited Michael Schenker from Scorpions in June 1973. Schenker was only 18 at the time but was already a well-respected guitarist. On a new label, Chrysalis Records, the revamped UFO recorded a non-LP single in 1973, "Give Her The Gun" and "Sweet Little Thing" with producer Derek Lawrence. In 1974 and with a new producer, Leo Lyons (formerly of Ten Years After), UFO recorded Phenomenon, which highlighted the band's harder-edged guitar sound. Phenomenon contains many fan favorites such as "Doctor Doctor" (later a minor hit single as a live track) and "Rock Bottom" (which was extended live to provide a showcase for Schenker). By the time of the Phenomenon tour, ex-Skid Row guitarist Paul Chapman joined the group, but he left in January 1975 to form Lone Star. Two later albums, Force It (July 1975) and No Heavy Petting (May 1976) (the last was recorded with a regular keyboardist, Danny Peyronel as well as harmony vocalist and also songwriter), and extensive touring brought UFO increased visibility with American audiences and increased their following in the UK. The song "Belladonna" from No Heavy Petting was very popular in USSR after the cover version of Alexander Barykin. In July 1976, the band recruited keyboardist and rhythm guitarist Paul Raymond from Savoy Brown to make 1977's Lights Out. This album was the pinnacle of UFO's studio career containing songs such as "Too Hot to Handle," "Lights Out," and the 7-minute opus "Love to Love." With Lights Out, the band received substantial critical acclaim. With their new-found success, the band went back into the studio to record Obsession in 1978. Later that year, the band went on tour in the USA and recorded a live album, Strangers In The Night, which was released in January 1979. Strangers was a critical and commercial success, reaching Number 8 in the UK Albums Chart in February 1979. Post-Schenker era and hiatuses (1978–1990) Tensions had begun to grow between Mogg and Schenker in the late 1970s, possibly from Schenker often leaving before or during shows. Soon after UFO's show in Palo Alto, California on 29 October 1978, Schenker left the band. He made a brief return to the Scorpions before going on to form his own Michael Schenker Group. After Schenker's exit, UFO rehired Paul "Tonka" Chapman on guitar who brought over unused track ideas from Lone Star's drummer Dixie Lee. Shortly after they released their next LP, No Place to Run in January, 1980. Produced by the former Beatles producer, George Martin No Place To Run failed to match up to the success of its predecessors, though it fractionally missed the UK Top 10. Paul Raymond left the band at the end of the No Place To Run tour and was replaced by John Sloman from Uriah Heep for a couple of months and then by former Wild Horses guitarist and keyboardist Neil Carter, who helped fill the void in the songwriting left by Schenker's departure. Carter debuted with UFO on stage at the three-day Reading Festival on 23 August 1980, when the band played as the Saturday night headline act. At the beginning of the following year, UFO released the self-produced The Wild, the Willing and the Innocent, which had a lighter pop rock sound, which was popular at the time. The album achieved mild success in the UK, reaching the UK Top 20, and the single "Lonely Heart" was released. In February 1982 the band released Mechanix. It was very successful in the UK, where it reached No.8, the band's highest ever placing. Later that year, founding member Pete Way left the band to form Fastway with Motörhead guitarist "Fast" Eddie Clarke and then his own band, Waysted. He was replaced by Talas bassist, Billy Sheehan. UFO released Making Contact in 1983, but the album was a critical and commercial failure. Thus, that March, UFO decided to disband. The band played a UK farewell tour with Paul Gray (ex Eddie and the Hot Rods and The Damned bassist). However, there was a hint that this might not be permanent, when UFO released a compilation album featuring songs by UFO (as well as other groups featuring ex-members of UFO) entitled Headstone, the sleeve of which showed a headstone, denoting UFO with their formation date but an incomplete end date. This proved to be a short hiatus as, just short of two years later, in late 1984, Mogg assembled a new UFO line-up, featuring Paul Gray on bass again, ex- Diamond Head drummer Robbie France (replaced in 1985 by former Magnum drummer Jim Simpson), and Atomic Tommy M (Tommy Mc Clendon), a former roadie who also wrote lyrics for Loudness, on guitar, with Paul Raymond rejoining shortly after and released Misdemeanor. This was followed by the 1988 EP Ain't Misbehavin. Despite the renewed activity of the band, neither release was financially successful and they officially disbanded again in 1989 after a string of guitarists replacing McClendon: Myke Gray of Jagged Edge in late 1987, in 1988 former Legs Diamond guitarist Rik Sanford and Tony Glidewell, while Pete Way rejoined on bass, and finally in 1989 future Cold Sweat guitarist Erik Gamans.http://www.soniclibrarian.net/about.html Reunion(s) (1991–2003) In 1991, Mogg and Way decided to put a new UFO line-up together with Clive Edwards and Laurence Archer in the band and released High Stakes & Dangerous Men. While only released on a small independent label, High Stakes was enough to generate serious interest in a full-blown reunion. The following year, the classic late-1970s UFO line-up – Mogg, Schenker, Way, Raymond and Parker – reunited, and the resulting album was Walk on Water (1995). This line-up (barring Parker's replacement by AC/DC's Simon Wright on drums) went on a world tour. However, tensions arose again, and Schenker left the band only 4 shows into the tour, walking off stage mid-set at the very same Palo Alto venue where their October 1978 tour died. Thereafter, the other members again went their separate ways. However, Schenker returned to the fold in 1998 and the band embarked on another tour, with Parker again replaced by a new drummer. They played at the Astoria, Charing Cross Road, London in 1998. Phil Mogg and Pete Way continued working together throughout this fluctuating band membership, releasing two albums under the Mogg/Way name in the late 1990s, Edge of the World and Chocolate Box. In 2000, Schenker rejoined UFO again and the band released the double CD Covenant (with Aynsley Dunbar on drums), which contained a disc of new material and a disc of live classics. In 2002, the band recorded Sharks; shortly after Sharks was released, Schenker left the band yet again and was replaced with Vinnie Moore.class=artist|id=p5725/biography|pure_url=yes}} UFO on Allmusic and the official announcement was made in July 2003 In 2003, Michael Schenker and Pete Way released The Plot with drummer Jeff Martin. Vinnie Moore-era and return to chart success (2004–present) In 2004 UFO released their 17th studio album You Are Here with their new permanent guitarist Vinnie Moore and Jason Bonham on drums (intermittently). UFO recorded their live set and released a double-DVD recording titled Showtime (2005) along with a double live CD on SPV in November 2005, mixing a number of re-recorded studio songs. In November 2005, Andy Parker returned to the band to play in the Piorno Rock Festival in Granada, Spain. UFO's eighteenth studio album, titled The Monkey Puzzle, was released in 2006. Andy Parker returned in early 2007 after recovering from leg surgery. On the 2008 tour, Pete Way was unable to get a work visa to enter the United States, Rob De Luca (Sebastian Bach's band, Of Earth, Spread Eagle) filling in.http://sebastianbach.proboards31.com/index.cgi?board=band&action=display&thread=2265 UFO released their 19th studio album, The Visitor, in June 2009, and followed with a tour of the UK, but without Pete Way, who was suffering from a medical condition. Bass tracks on The Visitor were played by Peter Pichl, and Pete Way was not credited as a band member on The Visitor cover, nor was any other bassist. However, the album saw UFO's return to the UK Top 100 album charts for the first time in almost 15 years. In July 2009, UFO released a six-CD live concert box set, containing recordings of six concerts between 1975 and 1982, as well as previously unreleased live songs. On their 2011 tour, they were accompanied by Barry Sparks playing bass. By December 2010, UFO had been working on a twentieth studio album, which was supposed to be released in June 2011. Titled Seven Deadly, was released on 27 February 2012, with Lars Lehmann on bass, to almost universally good reviews and a higher chart position than The Visitor also charting in Germany, Sweden, and the Billboard indie charts. In 2011, former band members Danny Peyronel, Laurence Archer, and Clive Edwards teamed up with bassist Rocky Newton (ex-McAuley Schenker Group) to form a band entitled X-UFO. In live performances, X-UFO played sets of vintage UFO songs, later renamed House Of X to perform their own material. Their eponymous album was released on 24 October 2014. In 2013, Paul Raymond revealed that a new UFO album was in the works, but there was "no detailed talk of that yet." The album, titled A Conspiracy of Stars, was released on 23 February 2015. On September 10, 2016, guitarist Vinnie Moore announced on Facebook that UFO were in the studio recording a covers album. The album, titled The Salentino Cuts, was released on September 29, 2017. Band members Current members *Phil Mogg – vocals (1969–83, 1984–89, 1992–present) *Andy Parker – drums (1969–83, 1993–95, 2005–present) *Paul Raymond – keyboards, rhythm guitar (1976–80, 1984–86, 1993–99, 2003–present) *Vinnie Moore – guitar (2003–present) *Rob De Luca – bass (2008–present) Former members *Pete Way – bass (1969–82, 1988–89, 1992–2004, 2005–08) *Mick Bolton – guitar (1969–72) *Colin Turner – drums (1969) *Larry Wallis – guitar (1972) *Bernie Marsden – guitar (1973) *Michael Schenker – guitar (1973–78, 1993–95, 1997–98, 2000, 2001–03) *Paul Chapman – guitar (1974–75, 1977, 1978–83) *Danny Peyronel – keyboards, piano (1975–76) *John Sloman – keyboards (1980) *Neil Carter – keyboards, guitar (1980–83) *Billy Sheehan – bass (1982–83) *Paul Gray – bass (1983–87) *Tommy McClendon (aka Atomik Tommy M) – guitar (1984–86) *Robbie France – drums (1984–85; died 2012) *Jim Simpson – drums (1985–87) *David Jacobson – keyboards (1986) *Myke Gray – guitar (1987) *Rik Sandford – guitar (1988) *Tony Glidewell – guitar (1988) *Fabio Del Rio – drums (1988-1989) *Erik Gamans – guitar (1988–89) *Laurence Archer – guitar (1991–95) *Jem Davis – keyboards (1991–93) *Clive Edwards – drums (1991–93) *Simon Wright – drums (1995–96, 1997–99) *Leon Lawson – guitar (1995–96) *John Norum – guitar (1996) *George Bellas – guitar (1996) *Aynsley Dunbar – drums (1997, 2000, 2001–04) *Matt Guillory – guitar (1997) *Jeff Kollmann – guitar (1998–99), bass (2005) *Jason Bonham – drums (2004–05) *Barry Sparks – bass (2004, touring: 2011) Timeline ImageSize = width:1000 height:600 PlotArea = left:100 bottom:60 top:0 right:50 Alignbars = justify DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/1969 till:01/01/2017 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal format:yyyy Legend = orientation:horizontal position:bottom ScaleMajor = increment:2 start:1969 ScaleMinor = increment:2 start:1970 Colors = id:vocals value:red legend:Vocals id:guitar value:green legend:Guitar id:bass value:blue legend:Bass id:drums value:orange legend:Drums id:keys value:purple legend:Keyboards id:Lines value:black legend:Studio_Albums BarData = bar:Phil text:"Phil Mogg" bar:Mick text:"Mick Bolton" bar:Larry text:"Larry Wallis" bar:Bernie text:"Bernie Marsden" bar:Mike text:"Michael Schenker" bar:Paul text:"Paul Chapman" bar:Tommy text:"Tommy McClendon" bar:Myke text:"Myke Gray" bar:Rik text:"Rik Sandford" bar:Tony text:"Tony Glidewell" bar:Erik text:"Erik Gamans" bar:Laurence text:"Laurence Archer" bar:Leon text:"Leon Lawson" bar:John text:"John Norum" bar:Matt text:"Matt Guillory" bar:Jeff text:"Jeff Kollmann" bar:Vinnie text:"Vinnie Moore" bar:Pete text:"Pete Way" Bar:Billy text:"Billy Sheehan" bar:PaulG text:"Paul Gray" Bar:Barry text:"Barry Sparks" bar:Rob text:"Rob De Luca" bar:Andy text:"Andy Parker" bar:Robin text::"Robin France" bar:Jim text:"Jim Simpson" bar:Fabio text:"Fabio Del Rio" bar:Clive text:"Clive Edwards" bar:Wright text:"Simon Wright" bar:Dunbar text:"Ansley Dunbar" bar:JeffM text:"Jeff Martin" bar:Bonham text:"Jason Bonham" bar:Chick text:"Chick Churchill" bar:Danny text:"Danny Peyronel" bar:Paul2 text:"Paul Raymond" bar:Neil text:"Neil Carter" bar:David text:"David Jacobson" bar:Jem text:"Jem Davis" bar:Carlson text:"Kevin Carlson" PlotData= width:10 textcolor:black align:left anchor:from shift:(10,-4) bar:Phil from:01/01/1969 till:31/03/1983 color:vocals bar:Phil from:01/01/1984 till:01/01/1989 color:vocals bar:Phil from:01/07/1990 till:end color:vocals bar:Andy from:01/01/1969 till:31/03/1983 color:drums bar:Andy from:01/07/1993 till:30/04/1995 color:drums bar:Andy from:29/09/2005 till:end color:drums bar:Robin from:01/01/1984 till:01/01/1985 color:drums bar:Jim from:01/01/1985 till:29/12/1987 color:drums bar:Fabio from:01/01/1988 till:01/01/1989 color:drums bar:Clive from:01/07/1990 till:27/06/1993 color:drums bar:Wright from:30/04/1995 till:30/12/1996 color:drums bar:Wright from:01/06/1997 till:01/02/1999 color:drums bar:Dunbar from:01/01/1997 till:01/06/1997 color:drums bar:Dunbar from:01/03/2000 till:01/10/2000 color:drums bar:Dunbar from:01/01/2002 till:25/12/2002 color:drums bar:JeffM from:01/10/2000 till:27/12/2000 color:drums bar:Bonham from:01/01/2003 till:29/09/2005 color:drums bar:Mick from:01/01/1969 till:31/01/1972 color:guitar bar:Larry from:14/02/1972 till:14/10/1972 color:guitar bar:Bernie from:14/02/1973 till:01/06/1973 color:guitar bar:Mike from:01/06/1973 till:31/10/1978 color:guitar bar:Mike from:01/07/1993 till:01/06/1995 color:guitar bar:Leon from:01/06/1995 till:01/01/1996 color:guitar bar:John from:01/01/1996 till:01/01/1997 color:guitar bar:Matt from:01/01/1997 till:01/06/1997 color:guitar bar:Mike from:01/06/1997 till:01/06/1998 color:guitar bar:Jeff from:01/06/1998 till:01/03/2000 color:guitar bar:Mike from:01/03/2000 till:25/12/2002 color:guitar bar:Paul from:31/10/1978 till:31/03/1983 color:guitar bar:Tommy from:01/01/1984 till:31/12/1986 color:guitar bar:Myke from:01/01/1987 till:30/05/1988 color:guitar bar:Rik from:01/06/1988 till:27/09/1988 color:guitar bar:Tony from:01/10/1988 till:25/12/1988 color:guitar bar:Erik from:25/12/1988 till:01/01/1989 color:guitar bar:Laurence from:01/07/1990 till:27/06/1993 color:guitar bar:Vinnie from:05/06/2003 till:end color:guitar bar:Pete from:01/01/1969 till:11/09/1982 color:bass bar:Pete from:01/01/1988 till:01/01/1989 color:bass bar:Pete from:01/09/1990 till:01/09/2004 color:bass bar:Barry from:01/09/2004 till:01/01/2005 color:bass bar:Jeff from:01/01/2005 till:01/04/2005 color:bass bar:Pete from:01/04/2005 till:01/01/2008 color:bass bar:Billy from:11/09/1982 till:01/01/1983 color:bass bar:PaulG from:01/01/1983 till:31/03/1983 color:bass bar:PaulG from:01/01/1984 till:29/12/1987 color:bass bar:Rob from:01/01/2008 till:end color:bass bar:Chick from:01/01/1975 till:31/07/1975 color:keys bar:Danny from:31/08/1975 till:31/05/1976 color:keys bar:Neil from:01/08/1980 till:31/03/1983 color:keys bar:Neil from:01/08/1980 till:31/03/1983 color:guitar width:3 bar:Paul2 from:30/06/1976 till:31/01/1980 color:keys bar:Paul2 from:30/06/1976 till:31/01/1980 color:guitar width:3 bar:Paul2 from:01/01/1984 till:01/01/1986 color:keys bar:Paul2 from:01/01/1984 till:01/01/1986 color:guitar width:3 bar:Paul2 from:01/07/1993 till:01/02/1999 color:keys bar:Paul2 from:01/07/1993 till:01/02/1999 color:guitar width:3 bar:Paul2 from:01/01/2003 till:end color:keys bar:Paul2 from:01/01/2003 till:end color:guitar width:3 bar:David from:01/01/1986 till:24/12/1986 color:keys bar:Jem from:01/01/1992 till:27/06/1993 color:keys bar:Carlson from:02/01/1999 till:01/01/2003 color:keys LineData = at:01/10/1970 color:black layer:back at:01/10/1971 color:black layer:back at:01/05/1974 color:black layer:back at:01/07/1975 color:black layer:back at:01/05/1976 color:black layer:back at:01/05/1977 color:black layer:back at:01/06/1978 color:black layer:back at:01/01/1980 color:black layer:back at:01/01/1981 color:black layer:back at:01/02/1982 color:black layer:back at:01/02/1983 color:black layer:back at:01/11/1985 color:black layer:back at:03/10/1992 color:black layer:back at:01/04/1995 color:black layer:back at:25/07/2000 color:black layer:back at:03/09/2002 color:black layer:back at:16/03/2004 color:black layer:back at:25/09/2006 color:black layer:back at:02/06/2009 color:black layer:back at:27/02/2012 color:black layer:back at:23/02/2015 color:black layer:back Discography *''UFO 1'' (1970) *''UFO 2: Flying'' (1971) *''Phenomenon'' (1974) *''Force It'' (1975) *''No Heavy Petting'' (1976) *''Lights Out'' (1977) *''Obsession'' (1978) *''No Place to Run'' (1980) *''The Wild, the Willing and the Innocent'' (1981) *''Mechanix'' (1982) *''Making Contact'' (1983) *''Misdemeanor'' (1985) *''High Stakes & Dangerous Men'' (1992) *''Walk on Water'' (1995) *''Covenant'' (2000) *''Sharks'' (2002) *''You Are Here'' (2004) *''The Monkey Puzzle'' (2006) *''The Visitor'' (2009) *''Seven Deadly'' (2012) * A Conspiracy of Stars (2015) * The Salentino Cuts (2017) References External links * Official UFO website * UFO fansite * UFO from A to Z * Interview with vocalist Phil Mogg * UFO Feature and Interview with Andy Parker 2007 Category:1969 establishments in England Category:English hard rock musical groups Category:English heavy metal musical groups Category:Musical groups established in 1969 Category:Musical groups from London Category:Space rock musical groups Category:Articles which contain graphical timelines Category:Chrysalis Records artists Category:Metal Blade Records artists Category:Musical quintets